


四个生日（2）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 黑暗中闪亮的眼睛仿佛破夜的流星，王磊觉得自己得了失语症，他说不出话来，只能一遍又一遍地亲吻着这抹光亮。





	四个生日（2）

人世间不幸福的人各有各有的不幸，幸福的人大抵是千篇一律的。那是一种失控的状态和感觉，好像是漂浮在空中，脚不沾地，脑袋是轻飘飘的，手脚是软绵绵的。  
刘启最近心情好，见谁都是笑眯眯的，朵朵跟李一一瞎混他也不管了，Tim管这叫爱情的狂热后遗症。刘启最近小动作很多，平时喝个水就有意无意亮出带着指环的手，鞋带松开的频率也比以往高了数倍，朵朵一脸嫌弃地看着他：“你出任务的时候也不能戴啊，我劝你还是和磊叔一样挂脖子里吧。”王磊的那一枚就跟他的铭牌串在一起，贴着肉悄悄塞进衣服里，比刘启这招摇劲儿低调多了。  
“你懂什么，小丫头片子。”刘启一指头戳在朵朵脑门上，“有本事李一一送你的发夹你别戴头上啊，拿下来。”说着就伸手去抓，把朵朵气得直跳脚。  
“嚷嚷什么？哥也给你买发夹，小猫咪的要不要？”  
“我就喜欢独角兽！”  
“那我也给你买独角兽的发夹，给你买两。”  
“你还是给我买个独角兽的抱枕吧。”  
哼，非得是李一一买的你才喜欢，刘启嘴上不说，心里跟明镜似的。自己养大的小姑娘怕是留不住了。以前他常常会想以后朵朵会变成什么样子，他可爱的小妹妹未来会喜欢什么样的男孩子，那个人会不会像他一样去爱朵朵，把她视若珍宝。  
李一一第一次主动提出要给朵朵补习功课的时候，他就察觉到了。这个书呆子气的观察员是个聪明人，他也不说要跟朵朵处对象，尽做些有的没的，给她补习功课，偷偷带她去地面玩，过年居委会发的汤圆他都舍得送自己家来。自己怎么对王磊的，李一一就怎么对朵朵。  
“给你。”朵朵把一盒烟贴在他脸上，“李长条知道磊叔抽这个，上次出任务别人给的。”  
马屁都拍到家属身上了，刘启还想再揶揄几句，王磊伸手拿过了烟盒：“帮我谢谢李一一。”  
“走啦户口，磊叔我出去了。”朵朵一边穿鞋一边跳着走，李长条说今天带他去旧货市场淘货，再晚一点他个笨蛋又要跑家里来找她了。  
“有什么感想没？”王磊好笑地看着刘启有点吃瘪的模样，他知道户口是真的疼爱朵朵。  
“在想着要好好敲一笔竹杠，怎么的也得叫李一一给我整个外骨骼装甲的权限玩玩。”  
“想得还挺美。”王磊揉揉他的脑袋，胸前挂着的坠子闪闪发亮，他的指环和铭牌串在一起，静静地躺在锁骨下面。上个月刘启哭得稀里哗啦地给他带上了蓄谋已久的戒指，回到家就把他按在床上使劲折腾，还美名曰补一个洞房花烛夜，真是可去你妈的吧。心里暗骂，嘴上却舍不得，早上起来的时候王磊瞅着八爪鱼一样盘在他身上的混蛋，心里觉得暖暖的，忍不住悄悄地亲吻了他柔软的鼻尖。  
一切还是如同往常，两人照旧出任务，刘启也学着王磊把指环拴在脖子里，他说这种戴法其实有点像狗链子，差点被王磊打了一顿。

九月的时候发生了一件大事。叛军混入了地下城，破坏了动力区域和循环区域，西区的空气成分遭到了严重破坏，即使城市政府第一时间阻断了区域，释放氧元素，仍旧有数以万计的人因此丧命。其中包括了CN171-11队员地球安全军侦察兵杨捷，这个笑起来文质彬彬身手敏捷的军人，没有死在战场上，死在了敌人龌龊的阴谋之下。  
严峻的形势直接影响到了每一个人，车队里只剩下周倩，张小强和刘启。打上去的申请像扔进了河里的石头，杳无音讯。部队里到处缺人，B级任务都开始从各队临时抽调人员，他们队也不可避免，毕竟医疗兵和重装兵哪哪儿都缺。  
这次他们是去接收了一批军用物资，C级任务，按说不会有什么风险，可大家还是很小心，一路上谁都不说话，死气沉沉。  
刘启有心想说个笑话缓和下气氛，到了嘴边还是咽了下去，他知道失去重要的人是什么滋味。  
在队伍里大家都管杨捷叫溜子，每次休息的时候，溜子负责警戒放哨，无人机是他的另一双眼睛。刘启想起来有一次在火锅店聚餐，溜子喝高了，把自己从小到大的糗事都数了一遍，乐得锤子又给他灌了瓶啤酒，只有刘启知道他是故意的，他看见收银台扎马尾的那个姑娘笑得合不拢嘴，捂着脸偷偷地瞧了他们这桌好几眼。刘启见过这姑娘，休假的时候她和溜子坐在菜场门口的长凳上一起喝过汽水。刘启心里有点难受，不知道那个姑娘最后有没有和溜子在一起，她以后喝汽水的时候会不会想起来曾经有个男人傻傻地站在菜场门口表演徒手开瓶盖。  
“前方即将到达沪C-04号补给站，我们休息十分钟，加满油就上路。”王磊看了下导航，已经进入山东地界了。  
“老大，吃一点东西吧，你中午的时候也没有去休息站吃饭。”周倩拍拍他肩膀把能量棒递过来。  
王磊接过能量棒转手又塞回了她手里：“在车里吃过一点了。”  
“别听她的倩姐，丫就没吃！”刘启午休时盯着呢，他知道王磊心情不好，但是出任务不补充能量这是自虐。  
周倩生气地瞪了瞪眼睛，王磊只好伸手拿过来，看见大家都盯着他，干脆剥开包装，咬了一大口。  
“老大，你不吃东西，我是不会给你打营养针的，等回去交了差，你信不信我押你去医院。”  
周倩讲话还是管用的，得罪谁也不能得罪关键时刻能救你一命的医疗兵啊。  
王磊几口就吃完了，周倩又递给他一根，他正想婉拒，全车人都瞪着他，于是只好再吃了一根。直到他吃完第四根，周倩手里又多了两根，王磊实在是吃不下了：“好歹让我喝口水，我这快被噎死了。”  
大伙都乐了，王磊吃得太快，食物的碎渣粘了一脸，一脸的狼狈。刘启余光里看见他窘迫的样子，忍不住也笑了。他知道王磊一定是故意的，平时吃碗面一滴汁水不掉的人，这是在逗他们呢。  
一丝笑声让车里的温度回暖了，大家的脸不再那么绷着，也开始唠嗑起来了。锤子讲了个关于北极熊的笑话，把大家都逗乐了，刘启从车内的后视镜里看见周倩笑得合不拢嘴。  
一路平安无事，回到家里的时候朵朵已经睡了，刘启进了门直接走去厨房，从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒放在桌上。  
“你不累啊还喝酒。”到底是年轻人，王磊觉得自己一趟车下来身体很乏力了，刘启是驾驶员，应该更累才是。  
“你坐下。”刘启朝凳子努努嘴。  
王磊把衣服挂在衣架上，走过去坐了下来。刘启又朝墙上的时钟挑了挑眉毛。这是什么意思，王磊第一反应对了下表，没有误差，现在是23:57分。  
刘启很不满意，看来暗示是不管用的，他把啤酒推到王磊前面：“还有3分钟就是9月6日，你四十九岁生日。”  
王磊笑了，忙了一天自己完全没记得，再说了也不是二十九岁值得庆祝，四十九岁离死也就差了几口气，半只脚入土的人了，不是很愿意记起自己的真实年龄，尤其当你的对象是一个比你小十九岁，精力永远花不完的人。  
几次生日刘启都没给他过成功，这次干脆掐着点来。  
指针划过12点，刘启站起来把啤酒开了：“生日快乐！”  
“同乐同乐。”两人一饮而尽。  
“早点洗洗睡吧。”  
王磊有点惊讶，按照刘启这狗东西的性子，喝完酒不来点娱乐活动怎么可能，刘启走到卫生间，还看见王磊一脸疑惑的模样，忍不住道：“跑了一天任务你真不累？不累你就趴床上准备着折腾到天亮再睡吧！”真是的，我是那么没良心的人吗，我自己是精神着，还不是怕你累才没舍得折腾你。刘启暗自腹诽。  
王磊乐了，到底是懂事了，要知道这可是个给点颜色就开染坊，睡觉都恨不得手塞你裤裆的主。

躺到床上的时候刘启在回味车上锤子讲的笑话，其实有几个笑话他压根没听懂，但是想起锤子夸张的表情就好笑，他觉得锤子就像是那只憨憨的北极熊。他突然想到他们讲的笑话里，很多动物都不认识，这不能怪他，他出生的时候地球上的动植物几乎都灭绝了，现在七年义务制教育也不教这个，以前只在姥爷的一些旧书籍里翻看到过。  
“王磊你见过北极熊吗？”  
“见过，以前动物园的海洋馆里有。”  
“那你见过蝴蝶吗？”  
“我上小学的时候还做过蝴蝶标本呢。”  
“马呢，你摸过吗？”  
“摸过，我还骑过。”  
“哥斯拉你摸过没有。”  
“…那是电影。”  
王磊看着苦思冥想的刘启有点好笑，他轻轻地抱住他：“没见过没关系，回头VR里下一个自然世界，就都认识了。”  
“那不一样啊。”刘启忽然就有点沮丧。  
王磊摸摸他脑袋：“其实你也很像某种动物。”  
刘启不屑地撇撇嘴：“不是狼就是狗，要么就是兔子。”  
“这是什么说法。”  
“您老人家一个不称心就叫我狼崽子，火气大点就叫我狗崽子，上次抽了你的烟还叫我兔崽子。”  
王磊整个人都在抽搐，他快要乐死了。  
刘启的脸更黑了，使劲推了一把乐不可支的枕边人。  
“你个兔崽子！”王磊差点就滚地板上去了，“劲儿够大的。”  
看吧，又叫兔崽子了。王磊看刘启面色不善赶紧安抚他：“是猫，你像猫。”  
猫？软乎乎的摸上去会咕噜咕噜叫的小动物？地下城早些年的时候有看到老人养猫，刘启其实还挺喜欢的。  
“怎么不是老虎，我以为在你心里我会威风一点。”  
“猫也很威风啊，爪子多厉害，说变脸就变脸，凶得很。”王磊存心逗他做了个张牙舞爪的模样。  
“是这样吗？”刘启猛地扑过去跨坐在他身上，居高临下地看着他，“还是这样？”他俯下身趴在他胸前，用脑袋蹭了蹭某人胡子拉渣的下巴。  
王磊的心一下子变得柔软起来，还真的就像，眼神都像，懒洋洋中又透着锋利，和谁都不亲近的模样，撒娇起来又很要命。他抬起手抚摸着刘启的背，一节一节的，就像在撸毛。  
“那我又像什么动物？”不会是王八吧，刘启骂人时候也会凶他是王八蛋。  
“想知道吗？”刘启又露出那副邪里邪气的笑。  
狗崽子！笑成这德行，还能不知道你想干嘛，手都摸到衣服里了！说好了早点休息不折腾的，真是信什么都不能信你这张骗人的嘴。  
刘启把他的背心脱了，拍拍他屁股，王磊心里叹了口气乖乖地翻过了身。  
等了半晌也不见动静。正纳闷呢，刘启整个人就压上来了。一个轻轻的吻落在他腰间。  
“你这里有两块疤。”  
那是地木危机的时候留下来的，十几公分的数个不规则口子，横七竖八缝合在了一起，缝合线被吸收后就留下了两个奇形怪状的疤痕。其实他挺不喜欢背入式的，虽说都是大男人，可刘启看着这些伤痕累累的疤痕不会觉得瘆人吗。  
刘启的唇一点点的亲吻着这两块凸起，他摩挲着，用嘴唇勾勒出疤痕的形状。  
“我喜欢你这里，你知道吗，他们一点都不丑，就像是蝴蝶的翅膀。”他侧过身躺在王磊前面，手指继续抚摸着疤痕，“你就是蝴蝶，我的蝴蝶。”  
黑暗中闪亮的眼睛仿佛破夜的流星，王磊觉得自己得了失语症，他说不出话来，只能一遍又一遍地亲吻着这抹光亮。

早上起来的时候刘启已经出门了，他留了张纸条说晚上给他个惊喜。  
王磊只希望这惊喜不要陪上他的老腰。难得的休息时间，他打开了电视机。  
“以下是今天的新闻播报，联合政府和叛军首领已于上午七点在西宁进行谈判……”  
永远谈不完的判，杀不尽的人。谈了几年了，人越死越多。谁都知道都是在拖延时间，各自算计着阵地得失，无数的士兵尸骨无存把命填在了风雪中成为了冰雕。  
“…双方就俘虏问题达成一致…十辆运兵车已经驶入西宁…”  
早上王磊接到部队通知，丫头和锤子被临时抽调，此时正坐在运兵车上前往西宁。十车物资换一车俘虏，这个年代物资太珍贵了，人命不值钱，死了老的很快会有新人填上，看来这批俘虏很重要，想来是科学家吧。  
王磊有点烦躁抬手把电视关了。他走到卫生间打开了排风扇，点了支烟猛地吸了一口。苦涩的味道填满了胸腔，化作一缕烟雾袅袅的弥漫开来。都是混蛋。  
下午刘启打电话来的时候王磊正在拖地，电话里刘启的声音有点发抖。王磊打开电视，西宁的运兵车接收了被俘人员后在回程的的路上遭遇风雪。十辆运兵车，只回来了五辆。丫头和锤子的照片挂在新闻里，五十个士兵连人带车下落不明。  
“王磊你不要着急，我马上回来！”刘启拼了命地往家里跑，他知道王磊再也受不住打击了，他一定会不顾一切地去地面寻找他的部下，刘启不会拦着他，可他不能让王磊一个人去啊！他心里很清楚黄明，老何，刚子，姥爷，刘培强，溜子，这些已经逝去的故人都是王磊心里永远的痛，丫头和锤子的失踪会把他压垮的。  
刘启觉得自己的肺都要爆掉了！他打开家门就跌倒在地上：“王磊！王磊！”客厅里电视机还开着，没有人回应他，他爬起来大喊，回应着他的只有电视机的声音。“王八蛋！”刘启的手有点哆嗦，他一遍又一遍地呼叫着王磊，却无法接通。他呆呆地坐在地上，心里把王磊的祖宗八代都骂了几个来回，为什么你就不能等等我啊！每一次，每一次都把自己武装起来，仿佛自己天生是一个无所畏惧的英雄，什么事情都挡在前面，可你不是啊！你只是个凡人，不是真的不死之躯！你要是再出点事，老子不会救你！老子要把你剁成肉馅！  
“刘启？”通讯器里终于传来了动静。  
“王磊！你个王八蛋！你怎么敢，怎么敢一个人就这么跑上面去了！你是怕我拖你后腿吗？你逞什么强，一个装着义肢的死瘸子就那么不惜命？你是不是觉得我跟朵朵一样躲在地下城里就平安无事！你信不信你前脚走我后脚就上来！”  
“刘启…”  
“你能耐了，我好吃好喝把你养好你赶着去死，亏得我还去给你做了个蛋糕，知道什么是蛋糕吗！上面抹着奶油还插了支蜡烛，你打算朵朵回来问我你在哪里，我怎么说？”  
“所以你要留在家里照顾好朵朵。”  
“你还有理由了你！王磊我告诉你，家里出了个刘培强已经够了！不需要再多一个英雄了！”  
“刘启。”  
“王八蛋！你为什么不等我！为什么！”刘启要窒息了，他拼了命地削尖脑袋考了驾照进了CN171-11，就是为了把自己拴在王磊裤腰带上，生死与共，不再飘零。  
“你知道吗王磊，我做了一个生日蛋糕，我求了二叔很久，他才舍得把秘方交出来，上面的奶油真的很好吃，你一定会喜欢的。”刘启觉得自己的肺里充满了水，他快要溺死了。  
“刘启，帮我许个愿吧。”  
“不要死。”


End file.
